Confused and The Straighten Path
by Reckless and Relentless
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha struggle helplessly with a discovery that could end everything for the gang. Will they depart?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay this is my very first fan-fiction. So give me good criticism, m'kay?

I look up from the flames to see Inuyasha standing with his back toward me, and I almost felt like growling. After ALL the difficulties I've been through for him, it would be appreciated if he showed a _little_ gratitude. I roll my eyes to Sango, laying her head against Kirara's fur. Getting up and straightening out my skirt, I walked toward the unthankful hanyou.

"Wench, what's the matter now?" Inuyasha demanded while he folded his arms across his chest.

Feeling the need to annoy him, I asked, "Can I go home for a few days? Please?"

"Feh, you think I care?"

"Actually, I think you do. Or you just want me to leave so you can search for Kikyo." Saying that name brought a pang to my heart. Why is it the dead miko would water down such hopes for a spark between me and Inuyasha? No one knows. But him going out there with Nuraku hunting for him is _not_ my idea of fun.

"Why would I do a stupid thing like that? Feh, I don't care if you go, just come back in a day."

Oh, _now_ I was pissed. How dare he try to control my life! "_SIT BOY!" _I screamed at him. The magic in the necklace he bared forced him to the mud, and if I wanted to, the time to kick him while he was down emerged.

I heard the muffle while he spoke to the wet earth, "Now why'd you do that for?"

"I CAN COME A GO WHENEVER I PLEASE, INUYASHA!" And another "sit" screamed at him, I stalked over to Kirara and patted her head.

"Kirara, can you please take me back home? Of course only if it's okay with Sango." I glanced at Sango for approval.

Sango got up and stretched, looking around for Miroku. "It's fine with me, just be cautious Kagome, don't let anything harm you on your way to Kaede's village."

"Fine, Sango." I felt horrible leaving Shippo, but he was already sleeping soundly, and I didn't want to disturb him.

I climbed over Kirara's back and she took off. I hardly acknowledged the wind on my hair and body. And as we flew, I began to think of Inuyasha. I loved him, but yet I hated him for going to Kikyo. I shook my head. _I am _NOT_ jealous of her._ It seem possible. Two sits and he didn't scream at me for leaving. I know he won't admit it, but…I think he doesn't like me leaving. But he could always come and get me! He didn't necessary _had _to, but he always did if I was gone for more than a day! I sighed and leaned forward toward the wind.

_ He might love me too._ And that was the thought that made me able to sleep that night.

INUYASHA'S POINT OF VEIW:

_God damn it, why did she always tell me to sit before she leaves so I can't stop her!_ Inuyasha growled as he felt the magic gently being pulled off his back, bit by bit. Oh, when she came back from her time, he wasn't going to welcome her at all.

That is, unless she doesn't bring ramen back with her.

Why did she automatically assume that he was going to find Kikyo? He had no reason to. They knew where Naroku was, and he didn't want to see her. Why she _say _that though? He desperately wanted to know.

He sighed and jumped into a tree and lied on a branch that made him able to clearly see the bright, shining stars over head. With his arms over his head, he sighed and shook his head.

_What the hell is wrong with her, going off on a night like this? Naroku could probably send one of his puppets to snatch her away from me again. She will never be cautious enough!_

Below, he head Sango speaking quietly to Miroku. He could barely hear it, and he had to strain his ears to hear to words coming out of the demon slayer's mouth.

"I bet you that any second he is going to go off to go get her."

"No doubt." The lecherous monk whispered to her.

Great. Nice to know my friends thought so highly of me. Soon Inuyasha got so irritated that he stood up and jumped in the air toward the village. He was going to talk to Kaede and then get Kagome. And get some ramen.

KOGOME'S POINT OF VIEW:

I sighed before I jumped through the well. Kirara could go to the village and rest there. She was really amazing for such a long trip._ Ha! Let Inuyasha run through _THAT_!_

I climbed out of the well with some difficulty. Sweat poured into my eyes, making my eyes blurry. My stomach felt weird and flip-floppy. I shrugged it off. It was nothing compared to the fake sicknesses the Grandpa imagined up. I rolled my eyes as I walked up to my home.

This was going to be a nice, relaxing breather.

Or so I thought.

Author's Note: Done! *whew* I hope you people review. It's kinda short, I KNOW but hey, it's a first, right?

~Lizzy


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks for reading so far! I will keep up with the chapters! And for those questioning my format of writing, I like to have Kagome in first person, because she's the main character. When I do other perspectives, I like to have it in third person limited.

KAGOME'S POINT OF VIEW:

I sighed with bliss as my body slid into the warm bath with lots of bubbles. The foam caressed my breasts, and it felt amazing compared to the river me and Sango bathed in back in the Feral era. And as my head hit the soft hand towel I heard a bang.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I hear a familiar and irritating voice scream at Souta. I almost growled. My family had welcomed him with open arms and he is being an ass-hole. What on earth was wrong with that Inuyasha? How dare he treat my kin this way!

That last thought held me for a second. _Oh great. That's fabulous_. I'm starting to sound like a pride-filled male back five hundred years ago. I shivered. Oh God, please don't make it a full on accent.

I stepped out of the bath and found my silk robe from under the sink. Hey, make him uncomfortable, right? That's a chick's job. I grabbed my slippers and darted downstairs. _He_ was standing at the counter in the kitchen and banging his fist on the wall. My Nazi side came out to play at that point.

"What in the name of the Lord is wrong with you?" I glared at him. "Why are you here?" His face flushed and a touch of pink came onto his soft, pale cheeks as he saw my attire. And I thought I saw a melt of gold in his eyes for a split second, but maybe it was me being insane. I strode up to my hanyou and grabbed a fist full of the front of his fire rat robe and got in his face.

"Huh?" Clearly this stupid male, half demon or not, was confused.

"_WHY ARE YOU HERE?"_

He attempted to pry my hand off of his robes, but I held on. Looking around, I can see that my mother had a vast wave of concern for the about to be sat male. Then I drilled my grey blue eyes into his golden ones. And I repeated my question.

"You left! And I couldn't stop you! We need to move again tomorrow, or we go back to Kaede's village. No other options." He looked fierce, but the flash of innocence and fear didn't convince me.

"Don't you think I know that? Five jewel shards left, and we need more supplies, but Inuyasha, we also need to _wind down._ Miroku and Sango need a break. And so. Do. I. _WE ARE NOT ALL HALF DOG DEMON, YOU KNOW!"_

Mom looked at me with concerning eyes. And Inuyasha looked scared and frightened.

"What are you looking at?" I demanded.

Souta pointed his index finger to me, "Sis, your eyes…they're red. And you have _ears_."

Holy.

Shit.

INUYASHA'S P.O.V:

_No. This can't be happening so soon._

"Kagome, we need to leave. Now. Please don't argue." He glanced at Kagome's mom and asked, "Can you get together whatever supplies we need? In fifteen minutes?" All he needed was a sharp, military like nod. "Thanks," he murmured as he guided Kagome to her room to pack.

_How can this be happening? I thought it ended!_

They needed to get to Kaede, and fast. He was too ignorant to think that he wouldn't need the medicine in the modern age, with all this technology. How could he be so closed-minded? He is NOT going to force Kagome into the real cure. She would surely hate him for it.

He picked up Kagome bridal style and leaped up the steps. Once inside her room, he placed her gracefully to the carpet covered floor. She rushed to the mirror to see what was happening to her beautiful…appearance. Kagome covered her mouth in disgust at her reflection. She now had ears…like him. She now had golden tinted eyes, like him. Tears almost welled up into Inuyasha's eyes. She hated it. He knew, she just despised the thing that made him, him.

Kagome straightened her back and shook her shoulders. _Huh?_ She quickly grabbed school books, girly things, and clothes and stuffed it into her huge yellow knap-sack that he literally adored. She could do magic with that thing.

She looked at him and he was two millimeters away from doubling over. It wasn't right. With a composed tone, she declared, "Let's go. Apparently you know more about this than I do."

And she was right. He did know. But Inuyasha was confused at this statement. She seemed like she actually didn't _care _what was going on, and going along with him.

He will never figure her out.

They left the house in chaos, mentally. Her family would probably want to know why Kagome looked like one of his kind. He didn't care. Single worded thought flew around in his brain. Protect. Kaede. Kagome. Run.

Disease.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I AM SO SO SO SORRY! THIS IS GOING TO BE A TERRIBLE CHAPTER, I KNOW! Please just TRY to make the best of it, I'm going to do more chapters, more recent. So PLEASE don't give up on me. Thanks!

INUYASHA'S POV:

He grabbed Kagome and threw her on to his back. She didn't complain, and so he sprinted to the well, jumped in, and soon they were surrounded by a purple, swriling light that reminded him of how he felt when he looked at Kagome and forgot. Forgot about the thing that was eating away at her humanity. He couldn't bear to see it. It's all his fault...all his fault.

Kagome relaxed as he leaped out of the other side of the well. He thought that she felt more at ease here, that maybe she would actually want to stay with-no. He _can't_ think of that now. The miko on his back was getting winded, and soon she started to have trouble with her breathing. Oh, this was not good. Kaede will save her. She will. He had hoped to not tell Kagome about this, but she _left._

He brust into the old woman's hut. Kaede jerked her neck to see who was there, what was happening. "She left. We were coming back tomorrow morning." Inuyasha caught the scent of the medcine for his Kagome in the air. He nodded at Kaede and set Kagome down to the floor.

"Young one, do you want to know what is happening before you take the herbs?" Damn fool. Kagome needs help NOW. Inuyasha growled at the back of his throat. The old woman ignored him and stared intently in Kagome's eyes, died down to a soft gold.

Kagome shook her head, and gentle raven waves danced around her shoulders. He was still in her robe. Inuyasha blushed friecely and glanced nervously at the door. "As long as you tell me what's going on with me Inuyasha," she muttered. "Then I'll be okay."

Kaede took no notice of him or of Kagome. She was muttering a spell, woven for Kagome. Just for Kagome. Then she thrusted her thumb into the bowl she had ground the herbs in, and placed the circle on to Kagome's forehead, now beaded with sweat. She took the cold, neglated tea and poured an once onto her head. This was to cleanse her body and soul from giving into the demon power that held her in a firm grasp. Lady Kaede released the magic, and closed the spell on Kagome.

He sighed with relife, finally. another month with no worries.

KAGOME'S POV:

I felt the magic through out the ritual, and it was greater than mine and Kikyo's power combined. I didn't know that Kaede's range was that far off the scale, but I wasn't worried about that. Inuyasha was so _frightened._ He has never had that look on his face. Ever. Something must really be the matter.

I brought my eyes to look at Lady Kaede. "What is happening to me?" I didn't mean it, but my voice trembled as I choked the words out of my now cleared throat.

"Child, if we told you, would you depised your heritage, or this young hayou?"

_What the hell does my fucking heritage have to with me growing ears?_ Back in my time, when I looked into my bedroom mirror, and saw the black and pink dog ears coming out of my scaple, I finally felt like I belonged. That the reflection was me. I had no disgust or hatred at the wonderous face that now looked back innocently at me. I bet Inuyasha hated it.

I shook my head. "I will have no problem with what ever you tell me."

Author's Note: REVIEW! And totally send this ish to yo' Facebookas! I'm sorry for it cutting off at the juicy part. While I was writing this, my mom REALLY pissed me off. I couldn't let you guys think I wasn't writing or anything! So I'm posting this!

If you want to get to know yo' author, add her on Facebook: .?id=1851596550

It would be a good idea if you do, since you'll know when I'm writing, or whatever. Just let me know first, message, and I'll put you in a group for my "fans." (I totally can't believe I just said that...)

REVIEW DUCKIES! HAVE A NICE DAY!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you all my readers for being so patient! If you want updates on my life (to see when I'm going to post or not) join the group on Facebook named "Super Awesomeness Committee". I'll have daily updates on there if I'm working on a new story, a new chapter, or asking for ideas!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! I wish I DID.../3

Lady Kaeda took her hand, and for a moment, her soft blue eye gazed into mine with a scent of pity and melancholy. "What's the matter? What are you two keeping from me?" My eyes dashed to Inuyasha's and then back to the old miko.

"Child...understand that _that_ young half-demon over there was trying to protect you." This was getting more and more suspicious. I nodded, and Inuyasha sat next to me in the spilled tea. I cast a look on him, questioning, nothing more than that. He kept his eyes on his hands, which were closed in his lap. Slowly he spoke, surely and almost trying not to frighten her. She was afraid. For the first time ever, she was afraid of him.

Inuyasha's eyes went toward the door, and he started to speak, in a steady-like matter. "Kagome, my brother... he had a child with Kikyo."

My eyes went wide.

"He did it to make me jealous. That he could take her...away. He raped her." he continued. "I still don't know if she didn't want it to keep her...purity, or if she cared for someone else."_ Oh, Inuyasha. _She thought. _I know you loved her._

He looked at her, serious. "He hated the kid, just like he hates me. He never planned for her to have a kid. So the bastard put the girl in a well." He paused, as if he was trying to make her see the answer.

"The girl disappeared. Kikyo, like she loved this foolish child here, loved the girl half-demon. So she went to the well, again and again, trying to see if her daughter would come back. She never did." Kaede interrupted, and Inuyasha stared in his lap.

I still didn't know what to say. The magic before had made me disoriented, so I got the message, dreadful as it may seem, but I couldn't put two and two together. "I don't understand." I said, shaking my head with confusion.

Inuyasha glared at her. "It was _you._" he snarled.

"Wait, what?"

"You are Sessomoru's kid. And...Kikyo's. That's why you look like her. You're not her incarnation."

All the air was blown out of her. "But my mom...and dad...Obviously I'm their daughter! My mom has pictures...ultra sounds. I can't be born here? How can I go to the present. In _my time._" I shrieked the last words. _How date he lie to me? I can't be his niece!_

Kaede took my hand and held it between her own again. In the corner of my eye, I saw Inuyasha look up and...are those _quivering_ lips? "Kagome," she began, "You are a half demon. These 'ultra sounds' you speak of are of the child that died within your mother's womb." I just stared blankly into her warm, cold eye.

"I can't take this." I ripped my hand from between hers and stalked outside. I was going to the well. I was going to go home. I was going to hug my mom and pretend to be a little kid.

I was going to deny all of it.

While I was walking, I heard the slight steps of another half demon. Ignoring it, I thought I could be slick and get to the well before Inuyasha got the balls to come after me. I was wrong.

"Ka-Kagome," he said, almost stating it as a question, to see if I would respond, his voice thick. "I thought that-"

I whipped around and gave him a blaze of a stare. "You thought what? That I would accept this? That I'd figure it would be all fine and dandy? _YOU'RE WRONG. _I've been dreaming about this since I _met_ you. It. Was. Fantasy. _NOW IT'S FUCKING REAL?"_

"Hey! I never said-"

"Yeah, that's the thing. You didn't say a _thing_ to me about this. You'd think that I would want to know." By this time I had gotten to the well. I kicked one exposed leg over it, still in my robe, and looked at Inuyasha. "The next time you see me, you can fuck off." I jumped in, and when I glanced up one last time I saw the most pained expression I had ever seen in my life. Streaks of wet were smearing with the dirt and grit on his cheeks. When the lights had brought me back to my well in the shrine, I pulled my legs up to my chest, leaned my forehead against my knees, and wept.

**This chapter is for my friend, Sukai Tsubasa. Please read and review!**  
**Oh, I love reviews, and I will reply to ALL of them! **


	5. An Infliction of Harm

My mother stood in front of the shrine containing the well, pacing back and forth. I heard the constant _click click _of her heels against the stone ground. I unhinged everything, making my body relaxed and started to sob, a helpless sob. One that could screamed, "I'm giving up. I'm done." I felt pain. I wasn't angry at Inuyasha, or even Kaede. I was angry at myself, at what made me.

I couldn't ever be with Inuyasha now. It was impossible. And I couldn't deny it.

My crying done, I touched the earth below me, penetrating the dirt and leaning my head back up against the wood.

After you cry your heart out, after you cry because all the evil the world has, you feel an emptiness inside that is like being suspended over a black hole. You're constantly are pulled in, and your grip on reality has to be strong, or you'll fall into the madness that is oblivion. That is what I feel now, like there's nothing inside of me but a consistent struggle between insanity, and happiness.

My weeps were heard, though. I open my blank eyes to see my mother peering over the edge, worry etched into her fraternal eyes. "You okay, Kagome?" she asked, concerned.

I might as well ask her now. I was repulsed by the idea off having her arms around me, no matter how much I longed to be in them, cry into her bosom, and have her stroke my back and say it was all going to be okay. "Mom. Were you going to have a baby with dad before me?"

"No," her eyes flickered to the side, suggesting that she was nervous about the subject. "No, you were the first born."

"Yes, but was I the first _conceived_?" My voice was stern and strong, saying that I wasn't fooling around with this. She bit her lip.

_I knew it. She's going to lie-_

"No. Kagome, you were the second addition to our wonderful family, that I love so much. Not nearly as much as I love you and how proud I am to be your mom." Show time.

"But you're not my mom. You're someone that was of convenience. Someone that could be trusted enough to raise a baby. To raise a half-demon." Her face lost the smile. The light in her eyes dimmed, making it harder to choke out the harsh words escaping my throat. "No. My real mother is on the other side of this fucking well," I slammed my fist into the wood, "She's dead, but not dead. I hate her. Oh, and my dad is a bastard who is forever attacking Inuyasha."

"I'm so sor-"

"No. Don't even. I'm tired of the lies. Don't think I'm coming back. My real home is there. Even though," I was having a hard time spitting out his name. "Even though Inuyasha's there, at least he tells me the truth. I guess I understand why he doesn't want to be with me." I felt a drop of water fall on my forehead. "Goodbye," I didn't look back as I stood up and slammed my bare foot onto the freshly churned earth. I fell captive to a sea of violet, rose, and sky blue.

_No one was ever going to lie to me again,_ I thought as I jumped through the blinding white vortex. _No one._

* * *

_**INUYASHA'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

"Damn it! Why couldn't he keep his dick in his pants just _once. Just one fucking time," _He screamed into the forest. His keen ears listened to the small padded feet of the residents of the trees scurrying away from him. "_FUCK,"_ he ran over to the biggest tree, stabbed the trunk with his long, devilish fingernails, and pulled his hands to the roots. His anguish was injected into the statue of nature, making it shiver violently.

He couldn't take Kagome's hate. The fury she had released on him...he _knew _it was his fault for never telling her, even when he had wanting to press his body against her's and kiss her until she fainted. Everyone who knew thought he was being disgusting, falling in love with his own... He spat venomously at the ground. His own _niece_. His own _kin. _Kikyo loves him. He should love her back, but she had let Sesshomaru rape her. She had _let_ him. How could he ever love her after that?

Softly, his tears dove into the earth, solidifying his hatred for himself.


End file.
